Survive The Disasters 4
Survive The Disasters 4 '''is an upcoming April Fool's update for Survive The Disasters 2. It will be introduced on the first day of April in 2018. Additions * Two new game modes (Murder Mystery and Zombie Survival) ** '''Zombie Survival: This mode is based of in a survival horror with the Zombies disaster, a quantity of zombies will be summoned depending on the number of the wave, for example, wave 1 is the easiest because there are few zombies attacking. It is unknown if players will be allowed to use gear in this game mode. The game mode have 20 waves in total. ** Murder Mystery: This mode is clearly based on murderer games on roblox. It is unknown how exactly this mode will separate the counter of rounds. Players will recieve a role before the game starts, these are Murderer, Innocent or Sheriff. The murderer needs to kill all innocents and the sheriff, while the sheriff needs to discover who is the murderer and kill it. Innocents on the other hand, should only survive. * 8 new maps will be added to the game ** There is five unknown maps, a map that remembers Death Chamber from Sonic Adventure 2, and the Happy Home In Robloxia map (Used to be in Survive The Disasters 2 Beta). * Six new possible disasters will be added (or re-added) to the game ** These are "Asriel Dreemur", "bark bark shark", "Bad Time" (Re-added from Survive The Disasters 3), "Artemis", "Guardian" and "Yojimbo". Changes * Most disaster warnings will be changed: ** Rising Acid will be renamed to "acid" in lowercase. ** Rising Lava will be renamed to "lava" in lowercase. ** Shedletsky will be renamed to "Shedelsky". ** Shoop Da Whoop will be renamed to to "Dead Meme". ** Soccer Balls will be renamed to "football" in lowecase. ** Terran Ghost will be renamed to "invisible nuke boi" in lowercase. ** Thief will be renamed to "Needs A Buff". ** Time Bombs will be renamed to "time bonbs" in lowercase. ** Tornado will be renamed to "tornander" in lowercase. ** Tsunami will be renamed to "soonami" in lowercase. ** Wolven Footsoldier will be renamed to to "woofie soldiers wuw" in lowercase. ** X-Bomb will be renamed to "Only In Casual Smash". ** Zerg Lurker will be renamed to "prickly boi" in lowercase. ** Stonetroid will be renamed to "earthquake boi" in lowercase. ** Polyhex will be renamed to "bomb boi" in lowercase. ** Slenderman will be renamed to "hide and seek boi" in lowercase. ** Noobs will be renamed to "Giant Noobs". *** This confirms that normal noobs will be replaced by Giant Noobs. ** Giant Zombie will be renamed to "giant dead boi" in lowercase. ** Volcano will be renamed to "valcano" in lowercase. ** Falling Hoops will be renamed to "descending donuts" in lowercase. ** Thunderstorm will be renamed to "thudnerstrom" in lowercase. ** Reaper's letter font and size will be changed. ** Mr. Happy icon will be changed. ** Black Mage will be renamed to "magic grill" in lowercase. ** Bombers will be renamed to "aropper bois" in lowercase. ** Cake will be renamed to "cake" in lowercase. ** Coil Noobs will be renamed to "coil nobs" in lowercase. ** Crimson Balrog will be renamed to "crimson balrog" in lowercase. ** Epic Duck will be renamed to "a meme that failed" in lowercase. ** Explosive Noobs will be renamed to "asploding noobs" in lowercase. ** Fire Breath will be renamed to "flame breather" in lowercase. ** Flash Flood will be renamed to "water" in lowercase. ** Ghosts will be renamed to "spooksbois" in lowercase. ** Giant Noob will be renamed to "King Noob". ** Hammer Eggman letter font will change to Gaslight Regular. ** Illumina will be renamed to "sword" in lowercase. ** Kamehameha will be renamed to "super goku" in lowercase. ** Korblox Mages will be renamed to "snowmen" in lowercase. ** Meteors will be renamed to "meatballs" in lowercase. ** Mine Spawn warning will turn into lowercase. ** Minions will be renamed to "Why Are These In The Game". ** Missile Launcher will be renamed to "missale lancher" in lowercase. ** Ninjas will be renamed to "kung fu bois" in lowercase. ** Nyan Cat will be renamed to "More Dead Memes". ** Pacman will be renamed to "cheesecake boi" in lowercase. ** Pacman Ghosts will be renamed to "pacmin ghooses" in lowercase. ** Press The Button will be renamed to "press it" in lowercase. ** Raining Tacos will be renamed to "raining tacos" in lowercase, there is a emoticon after the text. ** Redcliff Warriors will be renamed to "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREDC". ** Shurikens will be renamed to "shurrykins" in lowercase. ** Sighters will be renamed to "corner pokers" in lowercase. ** Spiked Walls will be renamed to "watch out there are spiked walls inclosing towards the center" in lowercase. ** Murderers will be renamed to "murdnerers" in lowercase. ** Tix Defense will be renamed to "ticks defend" ** Overseer Soldiers will be renamed to "eyeball bois" in lowercase. ** Rocket Noobs will be renamed to "rocket oooofs" lowercase. * The theme color of the game will be pink rather than red, similiar to Survive The Disasters 3. * Some disasters have been changed,including its warning forms. **Hyper Terran Ghost now explodes much earlier. More information coming soon.Category:Updates Category:Games